Siempre Sherlock, siempre John
by MonroeN
Summary: La resignación, fiel amiga, bien si la conoceré. John descubre múltiples facetas suyas con el "suicidio" de su compañero de piso; Sherlock se reencuentra con sus sentimientos cuando se queda solo en el departamento. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"**

* * *

><p>Se preparó un té en su taza, esa taza que había sido saqueada tantas veces por su compañero de piso, esa taza que descansaba en el aparador junto con su compañera, aquella con la que tantas tardes habían compartido juntas la infusión de hojas molidas.<p>

Se sentó en su sillón, aquel sillón que tantas veces había sido pisoteado por Sherlock en su maldita costumbre de no respetar los muebles.

Abrió su laptop y, como hace tanto tiempo, todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado la última vez que la usó. La cerró y la depositó debajo de su sillón.

Lo terrible era que todo seguía tal cual como él lo había dejado. La ropa seguía en sus cajones, las camisas y los sacos colgados en el armario; la taza en el aparador; sus libros, su laptop, su desorden y su caos reinaba en la casa. Su perfume quedó impregnado en su memoria; el cepillo de dientes seguía en el baño al igual que su cepillo para el pelo; el violín y sus hojas de pentagramas al lado de la ventana. Incluso ella parecía triste porque no podría oír, quizás, _no, jamás_ podrían oír de nuevo las melodiosas notas del instrumento. A veces deseaba el silencio, _pero maldita sea_, ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sherlock estaba en todos lados pero no lo escuchaba, no lo sentía, no lo veía. Había Sherlock por todos lados, pero _él no estaba._

No había más saqueos, ni abuso, ni profanación de la privacidad. Ya no más miradas exasperadas, ni reproches por no haberlo escuchado aunque él no estuviera en la casa, ni malhumores. No más disparos en mitad de la noche, ni aburrimientos desesperantes, ni deducciones que lo sorprendan. No más mensajes acosándolo para que regrese al piso, sentía que nadie lo necesitaba.

Y del dolor profundo pasó al enojo y la rabia. Lo odiaba profundamente. Y este monstruo hizo un nuevo John que lo gobernó casi a tiempo completo. El monstruo también hizo un John triste, un John depresivo, un John anhelante, un John holgazán y lo más terrible de todo: un John autodestructivo.

Cuando esta última versión llegó, el John-original se asustó, así que pidió más turnos en el hospital. Intentaba de todo con tal de estar lejos del piso, de los recuerdos, de Sherlock. Pero siempre debía regresar. Todo se hacía más difícil con el paso del tiempo, todo lo engullía cada vez más y de a poco fue dejando turnos porque no importaba nada, los múltiples John lo acompañaban donde fuera. Le pareció más sensato que diera rienda suelta a su infierno personal en el único lugar donde no se viera afectada su carrera.

Tal mal era su aspecto semanas después, que le recomendaron que se tome unas vacaciones, y aunque luchó para demostrar que estaba bien no pudo sino acatar órdenes.

_Dos semanas pasan rápido,_ se dijo, pero ese tiempo le pareció una eternidad cuando se paró en la puerta del piso. Se le cortó la respiración y un sudor frío le mojó la espalda.

Pero luego apareció ella. Toda sonrisas, ternura, compasión; un bálsamo que se dedicó a unir a los múltiples John en uno solo, a que él comprendiera que estaba bien sentir todo eso. Le enseñó que ella podía amarlos a todos, sanarlos, y que una coexistencia pacífica era posible.

Mary no borró las heridas. Mary las sanó y, como una niña, le pedía a John que le cuente cada historia que había detrás. Y John no olvidó a Sherlock, aprendió a vivir con su ausencia.

Una noche, Sherlock regresó.

Un día, John se fue con Mary.

Sherlock sentía que la moneda se había dado vuelta y entendió a John, entendió porqué le pegó, porqué el dolor en sus ojos, porqué tantos reproches.

Sin embargo, para Sherlock era peor. John tenía la _(falsa o no)_ esperanza de que su amigo regresara a la que aferrarse. Sherlock tenía certezas; sabía que John vivía, junto a una mujer, era feliz y él era eso, su amigo. Amigo de aventuras, locura de dos piernas que lo arrastraba a las más locas experiencias de su vida.

Y entonces, Sherlock se encontró con que le sobraban platos y cubiertos; le faltaban tazas en el aparador. Incluso, aunque la Señora Hudson se empeñara en limpiar el lugar, estaba la aureola que delimitaba la frontera del abandono que la taza de John había dejado.

Había una habitación vacía, no estaba el olor de él, su ropa, sus cosas... No más quejas por el no respeto por la privacidad, no más miradas sulfuradas. Enviarle un mensaje a Lestrade no era lo mismo que enviárselo a John.

No había cumplidos de sorpresa por sus deducciones, ni retos por los ruidos en la noche; no había nadie que pretendiera ser un ratón, procurando no hacer ningún sonido para que él no saliera de su Palacio Mental. Mas Sherlock no escuchaba más que a John, siempre fue John y todas estas cosas siempre las tuvo presente.

_Siempre fue John_.

Pero ahora él no estaba, se lo decía su sillón vacío, el fantasma dando vueltas por la casa que la imaginación de Sherlock había creado, el silencio de los pasos que nunca subían por la escalera después de un turno en la Clínica. Y no había ninguna falsa esperanza de la que aferrarse, no había soga que lo mantenga en vilo en la caída al vacío devorador de los sentimientos desdichados que lo estaban afectando de a poco pero sin parar, que le corroían las venas como lava caliente abriéndose paso entre la maleza. Parecía una pequeña ardillita asustada, corriendo en círculos, intentando huir de la poderosa águila que volaba en círculos a su alrededor.

Habría que acostumbrarse a esta nueva situación. Todo por John, porque _siempre fue John_.


End file.
